Veela's Sunny Day
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Veela Midnight Cullen-Black is now 3 years old and she wants Jacob to read her a story on a sunny afternoon. A sequel of sorts to MoonLit Night. Slash


_**Veela's Sunny Day**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Veela is now 3 years old and she wants Jacob to read her a story on a sunny afternoon. **_A sequel of sorts to **MoonLit Night.**

The sun filtered in through the curtains. The afternoon sun was shining high in the sky right into the living room of the Cullen house. When the sun light first started shining into the room Jacob took it upon himself to shut the light out so that he wasn't blinded by the sparkles coming from the Vampire's that sat in the living room with him.

Jacob watched the T.V as Emmett kept changing the channel. Rosalie was sitting next to Alice on the couch both were talking about the latest fashion in style. Jasper was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading a very old book. Carlisle and Esme had left yesterday for some medical conference or at least that's what they told the other they were really going on a vacation. Veela, Edward and Jacob's three year old daughter was upstairs in her room playing with her teddies. And Edward was sitting at his piano contemplating what he should play. Finally he chose something and started playing some keys. Jacob listened to the music, Edward's eyes connected with his own.

Suddenly the music became soft and slow, Edward's eyes moved from Jacob and he turned his head to the doorway, the music stopped and a few minutes later Veela stood in the doorway. Veela had grown a lot in the past three years, she was still really small. Her bronze hair was long and curly. Her facial features were still much like Jacob's. Her pale skin with rosy chubby cheeks. She was beautiful, she was the perfect combination of Jacob and Edward. All except for her midnight blue eyes which belong to neither but Jacob had finally discovered where her blue eyes came from, they were his mother's. Billy had taken one look at the young baby and immediately knew who the eyes belonged to.

Veela stood there her tiny hand was clutching a book to her and hanging in her other hand was her sippy cup that was filled with the animal blood that Edward had given her. She had been fussy earlier that morning and Edward had went out to go hunt for something for her. Veela was dressed in a pretty midnight blue dress with white tights and a pair of black Mary Janes. All courtesy of Alice and Rosalie who went shopping for cute clothes for Veela at least once a week.

"Veela come here sweetie." Jacob encouraged his daughter. Veela was very quiet, she rarely spoke and she wasn't very social even with the family. She loved sitting with Edward while he played his piano and she loved watching Jacob in his wolf form. Slowly Veela walked to where Jacob was sitting everyone watched her. She always moved like she was waiting for something to attack so that she could attack first. Jacob wished she would grow out of this stage soon, he hated how his daughter would always be scared of those around her. Edward frowned at his husband's thoughts and switched to his daughters, much like when she was a baby her thoughts were quiet.

_"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."_ was the only thing running threw her mind. She wanted Jacob. When she stood in front of Jacob she hand him her book. Jacob took the book and pulled her up onto his lap. Veela snuggled into her parent's warmth and took a drink from her sippy cup. Jacob ran his hand through her curls before opening the book.

"Emmett mute the T.V." Edward told his brother. Emmett muted the T.V there wasn't anything on anyways. Jasper put down his book as Rosalie closed the magazine she and Alice had been conversing about. He started reading to her.

"Once upon a time in a tiny kingdom far away, there lived a widowed father and his daughter Cinderella. Cinderella's father remarried so she could have a mother. But when he died, Cinderella was mistreated by her selfish stepmother and two stepsisters. Her only friends were the mice and birds. And, of course her very own Fairy Godmother, whose "bibbidi bobbidi boo" magic got Cinderella to the Royal Ball where she met her Prince Charming and lived happily ever after away from her evil stepmother and stepsisters." Veela smiled as Jacob finished the story. She finished the liquid in her sippy cup. Jacob smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Tank you muma." her words were mumbled and soft but Jacob understood them. Everyone in the room smiled. Edward started playing another song, the song that he had wrote and named Veela's Midnight. Edward had slowly been teaching which keys to play to Veela and she would copy what his did. Emmett took the T.V off mute now that story time was done, Rosalie and Alice continued talking about whether a certain style of jeans were in fashion or not and Jasper picked up his book again to read.

"Come on sweets let's go see daddy so I get some dinner for us." Jacob picked Veela up and took her over to Edward, sitting her down in his lap Edward wrapped his arm around her and continued to play with his other hand. Veela's hands followed his movement and she copied what he played. Jacob left two there and went to make some dinner for Veela and himself, after all he was officially eating for two again.

"Jacob, do you have something to tell me?" Edward's voice called out from the other room. Jacob smiled a wicked smile.

**_I was thinking of writing a series of stories reflecting around Veela Cullen-Black. So keep watch for more._**


End file.
